Pokemon Ranger: From Fiore to Almia
by Seasona
Summary: Solana gets a letter from her brother Kellyn telling her and Lunick to come over to Almia to help save Almia. They saved Fiore but can they save Almia too?
1. Solana

**Hi there everybody. This is my first fanfic so...enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or Nintendo or anything.**

Solana looked up into the sky. She sighed. It was _sooo boring_ in Fiore since she and her best friend Lunick saved Fiore. She needed some excitement.

"Hey Solana! Get over here quick! Whoa!" Lunick yelled as he tripped over a rock.

"You okay Lunick? Man I've never met ANYONE as clutzy as you," she sniggered as she rushed over to his side her blue ponytail flting in the air.

" I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"What are you doing here anyways? It's your day off isn't it?"

"I'm a pokemon ranger, my work is never done? You got a letter from your brother, Kellyn,"

"Hmph, you would look through MY mail!" scolded Solana as she gently punched him on the arm.

" So are you gonna read it? I need some excitement, all I've been doing is playing with my styler" Lunick replied, twirling around his styler.

"Fine!" smirked Solana as Lunick's styler crashed to the ground.

Here goes:_ Dear Solana,_

_It's me Kellyn! Guess what, I'm a top ranger now along with Kate and Keith! And Rhythmi is a top operator! How cool is that! She is easily recognizable when she talking to me while on a mission and... never mind! _

_Anyways I'm sure you've heard of some Dim-Sun creeps who are hypnotizing pokemon into doing their bidding, so me, Keith, and Kate are gonna stop them! Kate and Keith are really getting close , everyone thinks_

_they're a couple but them! So I bet Lunick's reading this too so "Hi Lunick". Anyways are you going out yet since in your letters it's all "me and Lunick this and me and Lunick that". But that's not why I'm writing_

_to you. See although me and Kate and Keith are amazing at our jobs, along with Sven and Wendy the senior top rangers but we need more help. I asked Chairperson Erma and she says you and Lunick can come_

_here to help us stop team Dim-Sun._

_Best regards, Kellyn_

Solana looked up from her letter. It was like Kellyn to invite her to Almia without admitting needing help.

"Well what do you think Plusle? Should we go?" she asked her always happy partner.

'Plai Plai!'

"Mai Mai" cheered Minun, Lunick's partner

"Well it looks like we're going to Almia! Yipee! Finally a real adventure!" yelled Lunick, stricking his ranger pose.

"K, let's go ask Spenser if we can go," replied Solana.


	2. Almia

**Hey everyone! sorry i haven't updated in like 2 months. With all the homework, i haven't had time. But I'm working on it now!**

**Also thanks kikyohitsugaya for my first review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or nintendo**

"I just go word from Solana. Lunick and her are on their way here," said Kellyn.

"That's great Kellyn," said Kate.

"I guess but it's not like we need any help, we ARE top rangers after all and you have me," gloated Keith.

"Ouch! Kate don't kick me like that!"

"What? I thought you were the all mighty Keith" sneered Kate.

"Oh, sorry Kellyn" apologized Kate.

Kellyn thought to himself," _Team Dim-Sun is making life as a pokemon ranger hard. We have even gone to the level of asking Fiore rangers for help. I mean I know I'm from Fiore and my sister's coming but still...what if this is to big a crisis to survive?"_

**Yeah i know that was a super short chapter but that last quote was such a great cliff-hanger**

**Kellyn: Right, I bet you just ran out of ideas**

**Me: Hey you! Remember I make the story you are in!**

**Kellyn: *Gulp!***


	3. The gems

**Me: Wow my second chapter in a day. For all the people who liked my story and are mad at me for not updating, I'm really sorry so hopefully my nonstop updating will make you happy.**

**Solana: At least your updating for once.**

**Me: Urk! Thanks alot. *Glare***

**Solana: Seasona doesn't own Pokemon or Nintendo**

Solana rode on her Staraptor and dazed off into the distance. She thought about Almia and Kellyn. She hoped he was alright. "_I know I saved Fiore and all but I wonder if I have the skills to help Kellyn...no wait I'll have more help this time...Lunick and I both got better but still.. man I need to stop thinking about this._

"Hey Solana, you okay? You totally zoned," asked Lunick.

" Yeah I'm fine,"

"Thinking about Kellyn?"

"Yeah,"

"Solana I know how you feel"

"Really Lunick!? No you don't! You are a freakin only child! You have NOOOO idea what I'm going through right now!" screamed Solana.

" Well actually...Hey we're here!" said Lunick.

Solana and Lunick steered their Starraptors over to the Ranger Union.

"Hey Kellyn! Lunick and Solana's here!" said Kate.

"Cool!" said Kellyn racing outside with Kate.

"Lunick!" Kate yelled jumping up to hug Lunick.

"Little sis!" cheered Lunick hugging her back.

"Whoa!? Little sister? Big brother? I didn't know you had a sibling!" yelled Kellyn, Keith, Solana, and Rhythmi at the same time.

"Um..yeah...did I forget to mention..." stuttered Kate and Lunick.

Luckily for Kate and Lunick, Chairperson Erma walked outside to welcome Solana and Lunick.

"Welcome to Almia, saviors of Fiore," she said

"Umm, Erma, you don't need to call us that," replied Solana akwardly.

"I wish that your visit to Almia was on a happier note but you're on a mission with us. Come everyone, we have to go on up to the Tree of Harmony to speak to Professer Hastings,"

Solana walked in and saw the most massive tree she had ever saw. _I wonder if this is a relaxation area for the top rangers..it's so nice and peaceful up here._

"Here we have a dark shard from the gigaremo device. As we realized, the red,blue, and yellow gems make the dark shards power go down to zero. Now all we need to do is get the real gems," Professer Hastings explained."Now I think since Kellyn knows the Fiore people the best, he should decide which groups go where,"

"Okay. Solana, Lunick, and I will go to the Boyleland Volcano to find the red gem. Wendy and Sven will go to Almia Castle to get the blue gem. And Kate and Keith will go to Haruba Desert to get the yellow gem,"Kellyn decided.

----- ------

"Okay it's about time we headed off to the Boyleland Volcano! That red gem is ours!" announced Kellyn cheerfully.

"How are you so dang cheerful in this weather?" asked Lunick as he glared at Kellyn.

"That's Kellyn for you Lunick. Always confident. He was like that even before he became a ranger," smirked Solana. "He's as cheerful as you are clumsy."

"HAHA Very Funny...no no I'm serious," replied Lunick sarcastically.

'_To bad Lunick doesn't know that Kellyn is probably super worried inside. Why else would he team up with his older sister.' _thought Solana.

_'Man Boyleland is bad news. First Barlow was held captive here and now we have to find a super powerful gem here. And this time Kate isn't with me. No...Solana and Lunick are here and I can always talk to Rhythmi, her voice always makes me feel better.'_thought Kellyn. he would never admit it but he knew he needed Solana here with him. Lunick too.

Kellyn raced to the entrance of the volcano with Solana and Lunick trailing behind. Starly, his partner, and Plusle and Minun looked determined to get the gem.

"Let's go," Kellyn said. _'Arceus give us strength'_

-------- ---------

Wendy and Sven arrived at Almia Castle. Their Luxray and Staraptor were ready for anything that crossed their path.

" chilly, don't cha think Wendy?" asked Sven shivering.

"Jus...Jus...Just..a..little bit...Sven" replied Wendy.

All Sven wanted to do right then was to hug Wendy, cuddle her to keep her warm and talk to her about them.

"Hey Wendy..." Sven started.

"Let's go Sven," Wendy interrupted.

"Sigh! Okay then," he said and ran into the castle.

---- ----

"I love this desert heat!" cheered Kate.

"Hip Hippo! Chimchar!" agreed Kate's Chimchar and Hippopotas.

"Well, I don't. It's so hot and dry here," argued Keith.

"Pachi Pach! Buee Buizel!" agreed Kate's first partner, Sparx and Keith's buizel.

"I'm from Summerland Keith! This is MY kind of weather!" laughed Kate.

" When I was in Fiore, I was stationed in Wintown so you get the picture," Keith grumbled.

"Oh Keith... I'm sorry," Kate apologized.

Keith waited for the sarcastic comment or the insults but realized that Kate was really sorry.

'_She feels sorry, does she like me, no that can't be it. But if she does, is it as much as I feel for her?'_

**Okay so that chapter took a while to make. Cause I screwed up and forgot to save it the first time so I had to rewrite the whole entire thing all over again! So anyways did you like the Lunick-Kate brother-sister thing? Surprised? Hopefully! Review!!!**


	4. DANGER!

**Hi everyone Seasona here! I'm writing a lot these days but with school and other stuff I probably will only be able to write on weekends, so bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or Nintendo.**

**Kate: What a relief.**

**Me: *Glare***

"Ouch! Damn Magcargo! You are SOOO getting captured for that! Nobody burns me, not after the whole Entei thing," yelled Solana.

Swish! The capture loop swirled around Magcargo. ONE, TWO, OK!

"Jes!Urk!" flinched Solana.

"You okay?" asked Lunick racing up to help Solana.

"No I'm not okay! Why the HELL would I be okay! I just got freaking burned!" screamed Solana, her eyes flaming up with anger.

Lunick flinched. "Sorry, sorry! I just thought..."

Solana's eyes softened. "No I'm sorry Lunick..I was just mad..I wasn't thinking straight,"

_Too bad you don't know how much it hurts ME when you get pissed at me like that. I need to tell her how I feel and soon,'_thought Lunick.

"Aww...I'm glad the lovebirds made up," joked Kellyn.

Solana and Lunick glared at him.

"Geez, tough crowd...oh god I'm turning into Crawford! Next thing you know I'll have a huge Afro for hair,"

Solana laughed. Lunick literally _fell over laughing_. Then, all three of them were on the floor cracking up.

Suddenly a huge boulder fell down from the ceiling!

Solana grabbed Plusle and sprinted away.

Crash! The boulder slammed into the ground.

"Kellyn? Lu..LUNICK!" Solana yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

No answer.

----- ----

Sven and Wendy ran into the Almia Castle and immediately pressed themselves against the wall. Team Dim-Sun was there, appearing to be looking for something.

_'Well this can't be good' _thought Sven grimly.

---- ----

Kate and Keith walked though the temple dodging giant sand balls as they charged at them.

"Ugh! Talk about annoying!'' grumbled Kate.

Suddenly Keith got hit by a sand ball and went flying in the other direction.

"NO! KEITH!!!!!" Kate shrieked.

_'Guess I have to save him...again'_

* * *

**Not a very happy chapter huh... and yeah I know I haven't been writing lately. Long story...**

**If you want to be in my story, I need 6 rangers. Just give their name, partner pokemon, and describtioin if you care if not I'm making up one.**

**Anyways R&R.**

**-Seasona**


	5. Solana's Worries

**Okay people! Seasona here and I AM BACK! I am SOOOO sorry for the wait. I haven't updated for like a few months have I? And I left you on a cliffhanger too huh? I'll make it up to you I swear!**

**I would like to thank Pokekid 25 for getting me back on the writing path again. You see I was kinda thinking you guys didn't want to read this anymore but that review made me remember that ya'll like to read these stories so thanks.**

**Also I'm still moving so updates may still be slow. Sorry but I'll try extra hard to get back into my pattern.**

**-Seasona**

Solana pulled herself up from the ground. Her body was now covered in soot and gravel. Along her waist, there was a huge cut in her uniform and blood was seeping out of it. But she didn't seem to notice.

"Grr...c'mon Plusle, we have to break this boulder. Lunick is back there and Kellyn too. Oh wait, I'll try to call them," said Solana.

"Plai Plai!"

"Hey! Lunick, Kellyn are you there. If you are okay, answer me!" she yelled into her styler. (Oh by the way, Solana and Lunick have the old stylers still, not the top ranger ones but they are top rangers.)

"So-Solana...can...you..ear...me?" said a voice. "It's me...Kellyn...got...west...up...go"

"Ugh!The receptions too bad here. At least I know he's okay," said Solana as their connection broke.

"I'm sure Lunick's fine too. He's probably not answering me on purpose. He's okay he has to be..."

"Plai..." said Plusle as she looked worried at her partner.

"Okay Solana this is just like when you and Aria broke all the big boulders in Krokka Tunnel except there's lava here and my friend's in trouble. No pressure."

Solana ran down the area she was stuck in and came across a crack in the wall.

"Hmm, I wonder what's behind this wall? Well only one way to find out," she said to herself and walked into the crack.

_'I better find Lunick or Kellyn soon cause' I've resorted to talking to myself.' _thought Solana grimly.

BOOM!

"What the heck was that!"

"Be on your guard Plus," said Solana getting into defense position.

Solana heard footsteps and jumped behind a large rock.

"HAHAHA! With the red gem behind this door, we are one step closer to winning this war!" laughed a young girl with long hot pink hair and a red outfit.

"Yes Lavana!" said a bunch of goons in purple outfits.

"You'll never get away with this you witch! Us rangers will stop you!" yelled a "unknown" voice.

_'Kellyn! He got caught? Holy crap I gotta save him!' thought Solana tensely._

"Ha! Us! Little boy you are mistaken. You're all tied up and the other two rangers were taken care of by our boulder," sneered Lavana.

_'Wait! SHE dropped the boulder. Loserface. And what did she mean, take care of? Oh god, Lunick...'_

_'I guess it's time for the direct approach.'_

"You'll never get away with this because I'm here to stop you!" yelled Solana.

"Ha! You? Don't make me laugh. You're like ten."

"For you're information I am sixteen years old, old enough to ride a Dragonite. Yeesh, get your facts straight lady," replied Solana.

"Okay miss sassypants do you think you can handle the powerhouse of this mission then? Go Infernape!" yelled Lavana as she glared at Solana who didn't even flinch.

"FINE! But let's make it quick. I have other things to worry about," sighed Solana as she took out her styler, "Capture...ON!"

_'I better hurry up so I can figure out how to save Lunick and get Kellyn out of here. Oh well here goes nothing.'_

**Okay guys I'm going to stop right here but I'll try to have the next update soon. And it'll be the capyure and so on, not KeithXKate or SvenXWendy yet, sorry.**

**Okay so Read and Review please but only write good things or tips on how to make the story better. You guys are really good at making me feel good so thanks. :)**

**Okay bye for real.**

**-Seasona 8)**


	6. Capture ON!

Solana's styler smoothly circled around the Infernape.

"Ghh..You won't capture him! Use Overheat!" screamed Lavana.

Infernape blasted an orange stream of fire towards Solana.

"Gah!" she screamed dropping her styler.

_'I won't lose to her...' _she thought, _'But this is harder than I thought. I better step up my game,"_

"Alright Plusle! Use discharge to stop him!"

"Plai!" Plausle nodded.

A wave of electricity hit Infernape and he stood still.

"Now's my chance! Capture ON!" yelled Solana.

One, two...ten loops surrounded Infernape and he looked ready to give up.

"No! Infernape!" yelled Lavana.

"I've got this master!" yelled a little boy as he stepped in front of Lavana.

"Go Monferno! Help Infernape out!" he yelled.

"Good going Heat," Lavana said.

"Hey! How am I supposed to capture both these Pokemon!" yelled Solana in an outrage.

"You're not!" sneered one of the minions.

"Not so fast!" yelled another unknown voice.

"Lunick! How did..."

"Heh, let's talk later Sol, said Lunick.

"Okay," smiled Solana.

"Plan XYZ?"

"Gotcha!"

Lunick sent out his capture disk and began circling the Monferno while Solana hitched a ride on Lunick's back and jumped onto a nearby cliff and started circling Infernape.

In about five minutes, Infernape and Monferno were both captured.

"Capture complete!" cheered Solana and Lunick in unison while striking their ranger poses.

"Gah! We'll retreat for now but we'll be back!" yelled Heat and Lavana.

"Ha! Yeah, you better run!" yelled Kellyn as he was untied by Lunick.

"Hey Solana! You okay up there?" yelled Lunick.

"Yeah hang on I'll be right dow-augh!" she yelled as she began to fall off the cliff.

"SOLANA!" Lunick yelled and ran over and caught her in his arms.

Solana blushed. So did Lunick.

"Thanks," she said.

"Uh...no problem,"

"Uh Lunick?"

"Yeah,"

"You can put me down now,"

"Uh yeah sorry," replied Lunick blushing fiercely.

"Okay guys let's-agh!" grimaced Solana.

"What's wrong?" asked Lunick.

"My arm...it got burned by Infernape..." said Solana with a painful expression on her face.

"Okay, Kellyn, you go get the gem. I have to take Sol back to base to get her healed," ordered Lunick.

"Sir yes sir! Go take your girlfriend home!" teased Kellyn with a salute.

"Okay good," replied Lunick, "Wait girlfriend!"

"Gotta go bye!" yelled Kellyn as he ran off with a smirk on his face.

"Let's go Sol,"

* * *

"Okay, Star, you ready to roll?" Kellyn asked.

"Star, Starly!"

"Alright here we go!"

Kellyn ran into the room and felt his spirit fill with hope. He was confident and knew that he would find the gem.

He ran up to the podium and then...

"Roar!"


	7. A Heated Battle

**Hey Guys Seasona here! I have a good excuse for this break in updates! Okay first I was househunting. Then, a virus struck my computer and deleted all of my files when I started writing. So yeah, sorry!**

**Chapter 7: A Heated Battle**

"Roar!" roared a gray and red Pokemon with steel covering its head and ankles.

"Wah! What is that thing?" cried out Kellyn as he took out his styler browser.

'_Heatran, Fire and Steel type. It dwells in volcanic caves. It digs with its cross-shaped feet to crawl on ceilings and walls' _**(A/N Oh by the way, the styler browser will already be complete and I'm using it as a Pokedex)**

"Okay so I'm assuming this is a guardian or something to the Red Gem so I guess I better capture it," said Kellyn, "Ready Star?"

"Star! Starly!" replied Star while nodding her head.

"Alright then. CAPTURE ON!" yelled Kellyn.

The capture disk flew in a curve towards Heatran.

Kellyn began to circle it when Heatran unleashed a Lava Plume attack and lava began to gush out of the floor like geysers.

Kellyn began to dodge the lava by running around like a crazed maniac.

When the lava finally stopped, Kellyn threw out the disk again.

One…two…five loops circled the Heatran, making it about halfway captured when it unleashed a Flamethrower attack.

"Gah! Watch it! This uniform is brand new!" yelled Kellyn as the Flamethrower hit him straight on his left shoulder.

"Okay now it's time to get serious! Hey Star, do you mind distracting Heatran with your best attacks?" asked Kellyn.

Star nodded and flew straight to Heatran and began to taunt it, although Kellyn wasn't sure what she was saying since he didn't understand PokeSpeak.

Heatran clearly got upset and began attacking Star with surprisingly weak attacks like Headbutt and Ember.

Kellyn laughed at Heatran's failed attempts at even scratching Star while she was successfully hitting him with Wing Attack and Sand-Attack. Then he remembered why Star was doing that. "Right now hopefully for the last time, CAPTURE ON!" he yelled.

The Capture Disk swirled around Heatran and a bright light began to engulf him. The Capture Lines Closed in a Heatran was captured.

"Alright! Finally!" cheered Kellyn as he released Heatran.

He ran up to the deepest part of the room and saw a glowing red light.

The Red Gem was sitting on a podium, not guarded by glass or traps or anything.

"Wow, no wonder they needed a guardian. The security here is horrible," joked Kellyn as Star rolled her eyes at her partner, "Hey! I was kidding, yeesh. The Gem really is beautiful."

Kellyn grabbed the Gem and put it in his pack.

A light flowed into Kellyn's Styler and his energy was back to sixty.

"Cool. Okay Star, let's go home- huh?"

Star was enveloped by a white light and began getting bigger. Then, a Staravia appeared in Star's place.

"Wow! You evolved! Good for you Star!" said Kellyn with a smile.

"Staravia!"

"Okay, now let's go home buddy," he said and took off on a Starraptor.

-x-X-x-

Kellyn walked into the Base and went to the Tree of Harmony.

"Hey you're back," said Rhythmi with a smile as she hugged her friend, "Thank goodness! I was getting worried when Solana and Lunick came back without you."

Kellyn blushed. "Well I'm back now so there's nothing to worry about. Oh, we better give the Red Gem to Professor Hastings," he said.

"Right,"

The duo walked over to the podium containing the Dark Shard.

"Ah, Kellyn, welcome back," said Prof. Hastings.

"Hi Professor, I have the Gem right here," he replied holding out the Red Gem.

"Great, now just place the Gem in this slot right here," said Hastings, pointing at one of the empty slots by the Dark Shard.

Kellyn did as he was told and the Gem began to glow.

The meter that showed how much power the Dark Shard had went down about a third of the way.

"Whoa, that's pretty cool," said Kellyn and Rhythmi at the same time. They both blushed.

"This is fantastic. If we can manage to get the Yellow and Blue Gems, then the power will go down completely," said Hastings.

"Don't talk like that Professor. We WILL get the other Gems," insisted Rhythmi.

"Yeah, Sven and Wendy have been top rangers for over two years now. And Kate and Keith work great together when they're not arguing," added Kellyn.

Professor Hastings smiled. "You're right. I should have more faith in you kids,"

"Oh, by the way, where's my sister? And Lunick?" asked Kellyn.

"Over here, little bro," said Solana as she walked over.

Kellyn noticed that she had bandages covering her legs and ankles as well as some scratches on her face. Lunick wasn't looking well either. He had bandages on both shoulders and his upper right leg. Compared to them, Kellyn knew that he got lucky.

Solana could tell what he was thinking and smiled. "You know, if that rock hadn't fallen on us, we would've been as healthy as you. You just got a strike of luck, nothing more,"

"Huh?" he asked.

"Yeah Kellyn, both me and Solana had to work our way through that whole cave. You got captured so you didn't get lost," joked Lunick.

Solana hit him.

"Wait! You got captured Kellyn?" asked Rhythmi, shocked.

"Uh, yeah but Solana saved me,"

"But you still got caught,"

"It was the rock!"

"Don't blame it on the inanimate objects Kellyn,"

This bickering continued and Solana got bored so her and Lunick went to another room.

"Speaking of getting saved, I would've been screwed if you hadn't come to help me Luncik," said Solana with a slight smile.

"You're my partner. I'll always be there for you, no matter what. You should know that by now," replied Lunick, his face getting hotter.

"I really should. You've saved me quite a few times now. First you saved me from a falling Golem in the Go-Rock Base mission, then you rescued me from that cave in Summerland, and now this,"

"Yeah but you got us out of so many situations, making up plans in the face of danger. Being sassy to the most evil bad guys who want us dead. That's what I like about you," said Lunick, his face bright red.

"Huh? You like me?" asked Solana, her face now as red as Lunick.

"Well yeah,"

"Cool, cause I like you too,"

"Cool,"

Lunick leaned into Solana and kissed her on the lips, her kissing back.

After a few moments, they looked up at each other and said, "Cool…"

**Me: Aww so cute!**

**Solana: About time, what was that 7 chapters?**

**Me: Hey! Most authors wait till chapter 20 for a kiss so shut it!**

**Solana: Grr...**

**Me: Read and review please!**


	8. A Ranger Call

**Hey Guys Seasona here! I'm finally moved in so I'll be updating again. Oh and I'm about 3 months into my freshman year in high school so I'm gonna try to update but if it's kinda slow other than weekends sorry. But yeah, reading over my old chapters, I realize where I left you off. Heh heh sorry about that. Hahahah I'm soo mean aren't I? Okay now if you actually read this whole authors note, you get a cookie! Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 9: The Ranger Call**

Solana and Lunick walked over to the main base, both blushing hotly.

Kellyn eyed them weirdly.

"What's with you two? You look like a Tomato berry," he observed.

"Oh shut up Kellyn, we just needed to escape you and Rhythmi flirting," retorted Solana.

"Flirting? What makes you say that?"

"Cause people don't go from hugging to arguing if they don't care for each other,"

"You would know,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

Kellyn and Solana continued to argue for several minutes, until Lunick and Rhythmi just walked away.

"Are you and Kate like that?" she asked.

"Haha sometimes but really I just give in. I get enough of it from Sol over there,"

"Yeah, she is pretty feisty. But Kellyn really looks up to her,"

"Too bad he'd never ever admit it,"

Eventually, Solana and Kellyn realized that everyone had left the room and stopped fighting so they could find them.

Over in the Operaters Room, Kellyn and Solana found Lunick playing with his styler and Rhythmi talking to someone on the big screen.

There was a girl with short brown hair just above her shoulders and brown eyes on the screen. She had short light blue shorts on with a white T-shirt and a short red vest over it. She also had a yellow scarf and blue gloves, and a very small styler that fit her wrist. Next to her was a boy with brown hair gelled up into a spike on the top of his head**(Kinda like Jimmy Neutron XD)** and brown eyeswith long blue shorts just above his knees, a blue T-shirt with a short red vest over it. He also had blue gloves on and the same styler that the girl had. He was also wearing a yellow scarf and had red goggles on his spiky hair with blue lens. They both looked about 14 and the boy was pretty tall while the girl looked about 4'9''. The girl had a Pichu that had the colors of a Pikachu holding a ukulele on her shoulder while the boy had a spiky-eared Pichu with ukulele on his shoulder.

The other rangers ran up to the screen, curious to who these people were.

"Hey are you guys new rangers? " asked Kellyn.

"Hi I'm Summer, and this is Ben," said the girl with a smile. "And we're actually senior rangers but we're in the Oblivia region. "

"Yup. Oh and my partner is Thunder and Summer's is ChuChu," said Ben.

"Oh that's so cool! OMG! I love your outfits!" cheered Solana.

"Hahaha thanks," said Summer and the two of them went into a long conversation about what colors work well with what regions.

"Are those the new updated version of styler?" asked Lunick.

"Yeah. It takes some getting used to but their really convient, especially during air captures," replied Ben.

"Oh wow, that's cool. I'm still using my original styler. I need a new one. I've dropped enough,"laughed Lunick.

"So when are you guys coming over?" asked Rhythmi.

""We should be over soon, I think five days is the most days it'll take," said Summer.

"Yeah, we just need to pack," added Ben, "So we'll see you soon cuz,"

Everyone stared at Rhythmi.

"Oh did I mention, Ben's my cousin,"

"Why does everyone keep secrets about their family except me!" sighed Solana and Kellyn.

Everyone laughed.

**Alright that's it for the day. Sorry it's short but I want to wait till the next chapter to finally start Kate and Keith's adventure. So R &R. Oh btw, I'm on fall break so I should have something up tomorrow depending if I'm doing anything. Okay bye for real!**

**-Seasona 8D**


	9. Searching the Sandy Hollow

**Hey Guys! Seasona here! Okay so here's the next journey for the gem. Featuring KateXKeith! Also, how did ya'll like the adding of Summer and Ben? I don't have Guardian Signs so I don't know what pairing I'm gonna use for them but I'm getting it soon. Yay! Oh, by the way, Summer looks exactly like me! It's so weird but kinda cool. Okay that was random so I'll just start the story.**

**Chapter 10: Searching the Sandy Hollows**

_Kate and Keith walked though the temple dodging giant sand balls as they charged at them._

_"Ugh! Talk about annoying!'' grumbled Kate._

_Suddenly Keith got hit by a sand ball and went flying in the other direction._

_"NO! KEITH!" Kate shrieked._

_'Guess I have to save him...again'_

-x-X-x-

Kate stared into the sand pit where she saw Keith fall, tears streaming down her face.

"No…he can't be gone…he can't!" she muttered.

"Kate! Kate, come in Kate!" said a voice coming from her styler.

She looked at her Vatonage styler. It was Rhythmi.

"What is it Rhythmi?" she asked her voice cracking as she tried to stay strong.

"What's your status?"

"Well you know it was real easy and everythings just dandy over here. You know cause I can't find my partner, yeah real great," she replied with sarcasm that sounded like poison.

"Partner? You mean Keith?"

"Yes! Who else!"

"Okay Kate…calm down…it'll be alright. I'll try to contact him," Rhythmi said, noticing that she had never seen Kate get that upset before.

A few minutes passed, Kate pacing back and forth, staring into the sand pit more and more each time.

The screen flickered on but Rhythmi didn't have to say anything, her face said it all. Kate shut her styler communication off and walked back into the room with the sand pits. She stared, took a deep breath and jumped.

'_Heh, I'm coming Keith. I won't lose you. I'll find you…screw the yellow gem until I find you…' _thought Kate as she sunk deeper into the quicksand until her head was completely under the sand.

'_I promise…"_

-x-X-x-

At her desk, Rhythmi sighed. Immediately when Kate saw her face she shut down all communications and Keith was obviously unreachable. She knew the two of them were going to do something stupid, especially when it was just the two of them.

"Arceus keep them safe," she prayed under her breathe.

Kellyn walked over to her and embraced her into a hug.

Tears streaming down her face she pulled him in tighter. He lifted up her chin and wiped her tears.

"It'll be alright Rhythmi," he said with a wink, "We have the best Rangers of all three regions here, not to mention our best operator. We've got this in the bag,"

Rhythmi blushed. "Thanks Kellyn, that helps,"

"Good,"

He gave her one last smile and walked off.

Although that was just one small moment, it felt like hours to her, and her heart never stopped racing, not like she wanted it to.

-x-X-x-

Keith slowly opened his eyes. _'Ugh. Where am I?' _he thought.

He looked around and saw bars.

"Aw man! I'm in jail!" he yelled, "Oh this is ironic,"

Outside a tall girl who was slightly chubby, with long black hair, freckles, wearing a plain white T-shirt, and long jeans that were clearly too tight for her and flip-flops.

"Hello Keithy" she said with a flirty look on her face.

Keith gave her a look of death. "AMY! I should've known you'd get involved with Dim Sun. You always were a slacker back in Ranger school," he jeered.

"Hahahahaha you know me soooo well Keithy-Poo. Of course I'm with Dim Sun. They have class, but you know, you're the only person for me. If you join me.." she began.

"No way! I'd rather be in jail than ever even look at you for over a minute!" he screamed.

"Huh? Well looks like you got your wish. Have fun rotting in prison," she shot back. She gave him one last murderous glance before leaving.

"Kate…I need you," he sighed.

-x-X-x-

Kate woke up with a start. She coughed and sand came out of her throat.

"Eew gross," she said.

Her face was covered in dirt and sand. Her arms and legs had tons of cuts and bruises randomly spread around, it would sting a lot worse if she didn't have her mind completely on Keith.

She walked around the underground cavern by herself, partnerless. She had told all her partners to stay behind as she wasn't even sure if she was going to be alright.

Suddenly an arm came and grabbed her from behind a corner. Kate shrieked.

"Looks like I caught a random bitch out of her cage," said Amy as she walked out from her hiding spot.

"Oh no. It's you," grumbled Kate, "I thought I was done with you in Ranger school. You were so annoying. You bullied me and tried to kiss Keith everyday. I mean, seriously!'

"Jealous?"

"Of what! There's absolutely nothing for to me jealous of. Keith hated you!"

"Maybe but we have him captured so he can't exactly be with you,"

"Shut up! What do you want?" Kate said, giving up.

"Go get the yellow gem and I'll give you your boyfriend back,"

'_I'm sorry Union but Keith is more important to me. Fire me if you want but I'm getting him back!'_

-x-X-x-

**Okay that's it for today. Okay so Amy's character was really hard for me to write. I based her off this girl in my history class who is so mean and hates me. I overdid it a bit but yeah, sorry about the language there. **

**Btw: Listen to Taylor Swift's new song **_**Speak Now!**_** It's really good(:**

**R&R**

**-Seasona 8D**


	10. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Okay guys so this story will be going on Hiatus for a while for one reason…I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE AREAS IN THE GAME! I'm soooo sorry but I haven't played for like ever so I forgot! I'm sorry! I'll try to pick this up again, so don't lose hope! I shall be back! :D**


End file.
